Frozen Tails
by GoldenAlpha101
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS UP! (A Wolf Version of Frozen) Anna, a fearless princess, sets off on an epic journey; teaming up with rugged mountain wolf, Kristoff, and his reindeer Sven, to find her sister Elsa, whose icy powers have trapped their kingdom in an eternal winter! With the help of a funny snowwolf named Olaf, Anna and Kristoff must race to save their kingdom.
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone! My name is GoldenAlpha101! And ****today I bring my very first story on ! :D**

**(Introduction)**

**Now people have made there own version of Disney's "Frozen", you know like changing Elsa's powers, alternate endings and even making it look like the show "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!" Because it is very similar, don't you think? Well I kind of got bored of those MLP parodies, (but they're still good though) and I wanted to make my own parody! My favorite animals are wolves, and my favorite movie is Frozen (duh) and so I thought "why not combine them?. And so, here I bring you my version of Disney's "Frozen" called: "Frozen Tails"! Hope you enjoy! :D**

***P.S. There will be a couple of new scenes that I made up that weren't in the original movie. Some of them, other people created and I will leave there names for credit! And also there will be some new songs! , but you'll just have to read and find out what they are!***

**Also, I do not own Frozen! All credits go to Walt Disney Animation Studios!**


	2. The Ice Harvesters

**Hey guys! Here is the first chapter of my book "Frozen Tails" !**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Frozen Tails:**

**Chapter 1 - The Ice Harvesters**

Long ago, atop a mountain high above the kingdom of Arendelle, a group of strong wolves were hard at work. They were ice harvesters, wolves who cut and hauled huge blocks of ice from the mountain lakes. The ice blocks would be hoisted into wagons; were horses waited for the wagons to be filled. Soon the ice blocks would be taken down to the village to sell. It was a very dangerous business, just one slip could send an ice block falling down a mountain - or even worse, falling on a wolf and crushing him.

Ice Harvesters:

_Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining._

_This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining._

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear._

_Strike for love and strike for fear._

_Spilt the ice apart._

_And break the frozen heart!_

_Hyup!_

_Ho!_

_Watch your step!_

_Let it go!_

_Hyup!_

_Ho!_

_Watch your step! _

_Let it go!_

_Beautiful!_

_Powerful!_

_Dangerous!_

_Cold!_

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled._

_Stronger than one!_

_Stronger than ten!_

_Stronger than a hundred men!_

_Hyup!_

_Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining!_

_This icy force, both foul and fair!_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining!_

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear!_

_Strike for love and strike for fear!_

_There's beauty and there's danger here._

_Split the ice apart!_

_Beware the frozen heart!..._

A young wolf pup stood in the shadows watching the other wolves work. He had hazel eyes, and had light blonde fur, with blonde hair and tail, and he kept a small sled close to his side.

His name was Kristoff, and he really wanted to join the other wolves with their ice harvesting. Standing next to the young pup was his best friend Sven, a baby reindeer. Kristoff imagined the two of them taking a sled full of ice blocks and selling them in the village of Arendelle. Sven thought that the ice blocks looked too heavy, but Kristoff managed to convince the baby reindeer to carry a small load of ice on their sled. By now, the other ice harvesters had lit several of their lanterns and were finishing loading their wagons. Kristoff crept forward and was able to grab a small block of ice, so Sven could pull the sled easier. He finally pushed the ice block onto his and attached Sven's harness.

Wagon by wagon, the ice harvesters headed down the mountain roads. The young pup trailed behind with Sven, steering his own tiny wagon down the rocky path. Above them all, the northern lights danced across the dark night sky. It looked as if the lights were like a river flowing through the mountains down to the kingdom of Arendelle below.

**Okay guys, I really hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my book! If you like it please review, follow, and favorite! :3**

**Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow! :D**


	3. A Tail of Two Sisters

**Hey guys! GoldenAlpha101 here! First, let me just say I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Second, I all want you to know that I am very sorry that I haven't posted anything in awhile, because I have been very busy with school lately. **

**But here is my chapter of my book **

"**Frozen Tails"**

**I do not own Frozen! Disney does!**

**Chapter 2 - A Tail of Two Sisters**

In the grassy valley of Arendelle, the castle of the King and Queen lay silent in the night. The bright northern lights danced across the windows, waking a small girl pup. The young pup sat up and smiled and wagged her tail to see the colorful lights.

The young pup's name was Anna. She had light blue eyes, light orange fur with strawberry-blonde hair and tail. She had on a pale green nightgown, and two small ponytails.

Anna jumped out of bed and tiptoed across the room to wake her older sister.

"Elsa! Psst! Elsa!" she said excitedly. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Elsa, who was only eight years old, growled softly and ducked under the covers,

"Anna, go back to sleep." she said.

Elsa had sky blue eyes, white fur with pale blonde hair and tail. She had on a light blue nightgown, and a light blue headband with a small braid in the back.

Anna wouldn't give up.

"I just can't!, the sky's awake!, so I'm awake!, so we have to play!" she said dramatically.

"Go play by yourself!" Elsa said, as she pushed her sister off the bed. Anna landed on the floor with a small thump. Suddenly she thought of an idea. She climbed back onto her sister's bed,

"Do you wanna build a snowwolf?" Anna said with a grin on her face. Elsa's face lit up and started wagging her tail. That got her attention.

The sisters ran down the hallway in their nightgowns laughing as they hurried to the Great Hall, where all the royal balls were held. Once inside Elsa closed the giant door and the sisters faced each other.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna cried. Elsa giggled, then suddenly snowflakes seemed to burst in a flurry right from her paws! Anna knew that Elsa had an amazing talent: she could create ice and snow right from her paws! And even in the middle of the summer!

With the wave of her paws, Elsa summoned her winter powers. Quickly, she filled the ballroom with white and fluffy snow. Then with a small jump, ice swept across the floor. She laughed the see her little sister hopping up and down joyfully.

Together, they went to work building their snowwolf. Anna did her best to roll out the snowwolf's body. Then she ran out to get a carrot for the nose. Elsa laughed at the lopsided snowwolf.

"Hi, I'm Olaf!" she said in a deep voice, pretending to be the snowwolf. "And I like warm hugs!"

"I love you Olaf!" Anna laughed, wagging her tail and hugged Olaf.

Elsa gathered her icy magic and made a swooping ice slide. Anna squealed in delight. She climbed to the top of the slide and zoomed down, and soared up again the icy curve. Elsa quickly made another slide to catch Anna as she came down. The strawberry-blonde pup gained speed and was tossed upward again. Elsa had to work faster to keep up with her little sister.

"Anna! Slow down!," Elsa cried. "You're going too fast!"

But Anna was having too much fun to listen. The little princess was fearless, sliding and jumping to each new slide. Elsa raised her paw to create a new slide, but she slipped and fell backwards. There wasn't another slide to catch Anna, and she was about to fall!

"ANNA!" yelled Elsa, as she tried to make another slide, but her icy blast struck Anna right in the head!

Anna yelped and fell to the ground on a hill of snow, unconscious.

"ANNA!" shouted Elsa, running to her little sister. She lifted Anna up and she was cold as ice! A lock of Anna's hair and turned white as snow, from where she had been hit.

"MAMA! PAPA!" Elsa cried, as she held her unconscious sister.

**OH NOOO! D:**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow or possibly next week. And if you have any questions, you can send me a PM. Be sure to Favorite, Follow, and Review! Bye! :D**


End file.
